


5 Times McDanno were a Couple, and the 1 time they really were

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Danny and Steve act naturally as a couple and they always have. This is 5 times they were a couple without even thinking about it, and the one time one of them were brave enough to bring it up. McDanno. Slash





	

1.  
Danny smiled and shook hands with the CEO of some big company that supported the Governor. He shook hands with another, and then another suit. He had been at this for hours and he was getting grumpier and grumpier. He didn't know why he had to come to this, the Governor asked for Steve to attend not him! But of course, he insisted that Danny come with him.

"Detective Williams, it is good to see you again,"

"Mrs Delany," Danny smiled and took the woman's hand. She was one of Dennings biggest supporters, and he had met her a number of times, unfortunately this was not the first time that he had been pulled into something like this it wasn't even the twentieth. He knew most of these people by face and name. Steve had a habit of dragging him to these damned things.

"I actually need a little advise from you Detective,"

"Of course," Danny settled a little more into work mode at the tone.

"My son has been having a few problems, I was wondering if you could have a talk with him, make him understand the seriousness of his actions on his future," Mrs Delany asked with concern in her tone.

"Of course, here let me give you my number. Call me after tonight and I will organise with you him coming down the offices for us to have a chat...oh damn hang on," Danny looked around for Steve when he realised he didn't have a pen in his pocket to write on the napkin he had snagged. The other man was talking to someone so Danny reached over and snagged the side of his coat and pulled his pen from his inside pocket. Steve didn't even blink once he glimpsed blonde hair and just carried on talking to another suit.

"Thank you, Detective," Mrs Delany said with a wide smile when Danny passed the napkin over.

"You're welcome," Danny said slowly.

"Thank you, and it's always nice to see you and your partner here, you're breaths of fresh air," Mrs Delany patted his arm before hurrying off.

Watching her go Danny blinked after her confused before plastering another smile on his face when another suit stepped up to him.

2.

"This is our best chance!" Thug 1 grunted pointing at Danny as he groggily blinked his eyes open. His head felt like it was splitting open, and he remembered the last thing he had seen was a wooden handle swinging at him as he chased his suspect around a corner, then darkness.

"Are you kidding! You know who he is! We are as good as dead!" Thug 2 moaned.

"Who is he?!" Thug 3 asked confused.

"He is Steve McGarrett's partner!" Thug 2 looked near tears.

"Which means he will be willing to do whatever we want to get him back!" Thug 1 grinned.

"Which means he is going to storm this place, guns blazing, jumping through windows, and shred us to pieces for taking him, to   
get him back," Thug 2 corrected.

"He isn't going to risk him!" Thug 1 argued.

"He is going to murder us! Everyone knows how they are together, how they feel for each other!" Thug 2 protested.

"I don't know," Thug 3 was looking mildly concerned. "Who are these guys?"

"Ok, so imagine a super trained soldier, who can like survive 70-foot drops, jumps through windows and walls and floors. Then   
you have this guy, his partner who is the person the super seal cares for most in this world. The Super seal has ripped through things for normal people, imagine what he is going to do for this guy!" Thug 2 motioned to the chair Danny was tied to...except the blonde wasn't there anymore.

"You know I am offended by the description of me as some damsel in distress in that story!" Danny growled punching thug 2 in the face. "And I do not appreciate being kidnapped to be used as leverage against my partner!"  
It was depressingly easy to take out Thug 1 and 3, and he was tying them up when Steve burst through a window, gun at the   
ready searching the area. When he saw Danny he grinned and lowered his weapon jogging over to him.

"Guess you don't need rescuing?" Steve looked at the three groaned men.

"Shockingly even though I am not a rained super seal I am a trained police officer," Danny grouched.

"I knew you would be fine," Steve waved him off. "So why did they take you?"

"Apparently they thought I was their best bargaining chip with you," Danny huffed.

"They picked the wrong damsel in distress," Steve snorted.

"Do not call me a damsel!" Danny growled turning and stomping out the warehouse.

"Aww come on it suits you," Steve grinned bounding after his partner.

3.

Five-O were standing around the ambulance as they watched Steve, once again, get bitched at and fussed over by Danny at the same time, once again, the Seal was pulling faces but he wasn't trying to pull away.

Duke meandered over and exchanged amused looks with Kono and Chin was they took in the stunned face of the paramedic who seemed unsure whether her patient was being attacked or not. Grover was just standing shaking his head, especially when Steve seemed to decide that adopting a contrite expression would save him. He quickly applied the puppy dog eyes as he looked at Danny, who paused only for a second in bandaging Steve's arm which he had taken over from the paramedic.

"Do not give me that look! I mean it! I am pissed! Very pissed! Seriously! That was ridiculous, what were you doing? Jumping three stories straight! Through a window! Seriously! I am going to kill you!" Danny growled, making the paramedic's expression go slightly panicked.

"Why are you saying seriously so often, and it was four stories," Steve smirked. Almost as one Grover, Duke, Kono and Chin took a step backwards.

"Why am I... why am I... Oh yeah that is it, you are not surviving this one," Danny glared fire. "I am going to break both your legs and make sure you can't pull another stupid stunt like this again. What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed! You are a moron!"

"The guy was getting away!"

"Oh, and you breaking your neck would have helped stop that?!"

"But I didn't!"

"You could have!" Danny growled and threw his hands up. "I don't care! You are bandaged, get in the car I am taking you home,"

"I don't have anything at home," Steve admitted sheepishly.

"What? What do you mean you don't have anything?" Danny asked confused.

"I don't have any food or anything," Steve shrugged.

"Get in the car, we will go back to mine," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Erm...Commander McGarrett is going to need to take these for the next week, change his bandages every two hours for the next   
day," The nervous paramedic held out a bag.

"He needs to get it checked over in 72 hours, right?" Danny asked.

"Y... yes," She nodded.

"He will be there," Danny said before pointing to his car when Steve opened his mouth. "Get. In. The. Car,"

Steve obviously thought better about arguing and hurried over, Danny stomping after him.

4.

"Hey, have you got the..."

"Here," Danny passed over the needed item.

"Thank you," Steve wiped sweat from his forehead before going back to the delicate task.

"I need..."

"Here," Danny held out another item.

"It's nearly there," Steve nodded and Danny took a nervous breath.

"Steady," He said softly as Steve's hands shook and nearly blew everything.

"Nearly...nearly...nearly,"

"It's perfect!" Grace squealed.

"Careful!" Steve and Danny both warned before Steve placed the finishing touches on the cake.

"Yay!" Grace clapped looking at the perfect cake she had been eyeing for months.

Stepping back Danny scooped Charlie up and held him so he could see the cake while Steve threw his arms around Grace and hugged her back as she squeezed him for making the cake.

"And this guys is a team effort," Steve grinned proudly.

"This is much better than the cake mum and Stan bought for me," Grace beamed.

"Aw thank you," Steve looked proud, before a little scared. "Do not tell Rachel,"

5.

"Hey, why are you hiding out here?" Danny asked as he walked onto the balcony and held out a glass of scotch to Steve.

"Mrs Handsy was trying to grope again," Steve groaned.

"Again? Honestly the bad guys need to hire her, you can see a perp coming from 20 miles off, but she can sneak up on you and catch a feel without you knowing,"

"I know! How can someone that old with a false leg move so quietly!?" Steve nodded.

"It has to be devil worship, she exchanged her soul for the power to sneak up and grope young men," Danny said thoughtfully.

"So, she is really a young woman living out the short time the devil is allowing her to grope young men," Steve grinned going along with it.

"Yes, the signs are all there!" Danny said seriously before grinning. "But seriously, you drag me here and then disappear,"

"Sorry, I think I hate these as much as you do. I appreciate you coming with me,"

"Four years of coming with you to these things, and this is the first time you have thanked me," Danny nudged Steve gently.

"I appreciate it, I do," Steve shifted slightly.

"You know, something has occurred to me lately," Danny said softly leaning against the balcony and looking out over the beautiful night view in front of them.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I know that the others joke about us being an old married couple, but we do act like it. I mean I act like your wife, I come to these things with you even when you were with Catherine, I look after you, fuss over you, I pretty much do everything a partner would except that I don't get the fun stuff,"

"The fun stuff?" Steve parroted with wide eyes.

"Yeah, late weekends in bed together, hot sweaty sex, groping, kissing, brushing again..."

"Ok enough!"

Danny bit his lip and turned to look at Steve. Despite the calm tone he had managed to keep his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and nerves were choking him. However, when he turned to look at Steve the other man looked...hungry.

"I am fairly sure we have a lot of time to catch up on, and I have a lot of payment of the 'fun stuff' to pay you back for," Steve licked his lips.

"I have a tally if you are interested," Danny offered, his eyes drinking in Steve as the Seal stepped closer.

"I am very interested,"

"Yours or mine?" Danny asked.

"Home?" Steve offered.

"Yours it is," Danny nodded before gripping Steve's lapels of the damned fine suit he was wearing to tease Danny, he was sure, and slammed their lips together.

Steve groaned and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, pulling the smaller man closer to him and holding him as though scared he would disappear from his arms.

+1

"Morning," Steve grinned walked into the bedroom.

"Mm," Danny squirmed in the blankets, pressing his face against his pillow before squinting blue eyes open. "Morning babe,"

"Here," Steve placed the cup of coffee down on the bedside cabinet and held out the toast. Once Danny had taken it he leant over his husband and placed kisses along his shoulder and neck until he reached his lips.

"Now that is a good morning," Danny grinned lazily. "Happy anniversary,"

"Happy anniversary," Steve grinned widely. "Gracie is here, Charlie is of course still unconscious,"

"So, we have a little time Mr McGarrett-Williams?"

"We do indeed Mr McGarrett-Williams," Steve pressed Danny back into the pillows and crawled over him, pressing their bodies close together. "I love you," Steve brushed his knuckles over Danny's face, much older than when they had first met, but still gorgeous 19 years later.

"I love you too, you big sap," Danny grinned pulling him in for a kiss. "I do love you babe, so much,"

Steve hummed contently and dipped down to kiss the blonde again. Both of them getting lost in the kiss, at least until Grace bellowed up the stairs that they had better stop making out and get ready for the Ohana day out that had been planned for their anniversary. Grinning at each other they stole a few more kisses before stumbling into the shower together. 18 years married and they still loved each other as much as they ever did, if not more.


End file.
